Miss You
by MissMarsbar
Summary: Neville never got to tell her. Now she's leaving. Lovebottom Fluffiness


_**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**_

* * *

><p>Neville heard the voices outside, but he couldn't get himself to go to meet them. He just couldn't.<p>

"Neville?" It was Harry. He shut the door of the Burrow, and walked over to where the boy was sitting.

"Are you alright?" he asked, putting his hand on Neville's shoulder.

The taller boy nodded slowly, not meeting his eyes.

"About last year, what you told me..." Harry hesitated, not sure how to phrase his question. "Did you ever tell her?"

Neville remembered that moment. During the Battle of Hogwarts, he had run into Harry and Ginny. He'd asked them where Luna was, saying he was going to tell her how he felt about her.

It never happened.

He couldn't find her, but he knew that he had to keep fighting, so he gave up looking.

She had sat down next to him when the battle was done. It was too late though, he'd lost his courage.

"No" Neville stated firmly, standing and looking his friend in the eyes. "and I won't tell her. Not now anyway."

Harry gave him a confused look. "Why not?"

"She's going on her journey. She's off to find new creatures and have new adventures. I can't tell her now."

* * *

><p>Outside, Luna stood in the center of all of their friends.<p>

Ron was in the death grip of his sister, who's eyes were red and puffy.

"Oh Luna! I'll miss you so much!" Ginny released her brother to hug her friend goodbye, much to Ron's obvious relief.

When the redhead finally let go, Hermione stepped up to Luna, handing her a small backpack. "I already explained the enchantments, and everything you need is in there."

Luna smiled wistfully. "Thank you Hermione." she said with a small smile. They hugged as well.

The returned Harry gave Luna a peck on the cheek, as did Ron. "Goodbye Luna. Have fun." Harry said, pulling Ginny close.

The blond girl glanced at Neville, but his head was down, and she couldn't see his eyes.

Her smile dropped for just a moment, but quickly returned before it was noticed. Luna turned back to her other friends.

"Well then. I'm off. I'll be sure to send owls." She apparated, and others headed back inside the Burrow for snacks.

Everyone but Neville. He didn't budge. Ginny stopped and told the others to go on. She walked up to Neville, and gently touched his hand.

No one except for Ginny saw the small tear run down his cheek.

* * *

><p>Neville smiled to himself as he repotted his again grown-too-big Mimbulus Mimbletonia.<p>

This was his dream. He was an apprentice for Herbology Professor Sprout, who was soon to be retiring.

Although he was still young, turning 20 in a few weeks, Professor Sprout had always seen great promise in Neville, and was quick to suggest him as the new professor.

Headmaster McGonagall told Neville that if he took the apprenticeship for a few years, he could have the job.

So, Neville was happy. Well, except for one thing. He missed her.

Even during classes, he found his mind wandering, thinking about what she was doing, where she was, and wondering if she could possibly be missing him as well.

His mind was awoken from it's wandering when a soft knock came from the doorway.

"Come in!" he yelled, not bothering to look back. Footsteps could be heard walking into the room. He finished his potting as quickly as he could, and wiped his hands on his pants.

He turned around with a smile, and froze in his tracks.

A pretty blonde woman in a yellow sundress sat on his desk, staring at him with a small dreamy smile._ Her _dreamy smile. Luna.

Neville was certain he spent a good five minutes simply staring. Finally, he could speak again.

"Luna?" he asked incredulously. "You're back early! When- Why are you-?" He could hardy form sentences. He didn't know what to say.

She cut him off softly. "Neville." He stopped, and stared. Her head was down.

"Y-yes?"

She raised her head.

"Why didn't you say goodbye?" She said it so firmly, and her silvery eyes felt as though they bore into his soul. His heart stopped.

"I-I couldn't." he squeaked out. Neville clenched his fists and his teeth. "I was afraid that I would stop you from leaving."

Luna slid off the desk and stood so close to him that Neville thought he might stop breathing.

"So what if you had?"" She whispered.

Neville's eyes widened.

She wrapped her arms around his chest, and rose on her toes. She placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I've missed you Neville Longbottom."

Neville felt his heart explode into a million pieces as he clutched her closer to him.

"Me too Luna. More then you'll ever know."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope everyone can understand the timeline here. The first part is 1 year after DH. The next scene is around a year and a half after Luna left.<strong>_

***This has been brewing in me since I read Order of the Phoenix. I finally got it written down after DH Part 2. 3**

**I swear the Lovebottom cuteness made my heart explode. O/O**


End file.
